A Tale of Twelve Princesses
by Auburgine
Summary: Wonder of wonders! I updated twice in a week! And I'm pretty sure I just figured out where this story is going...so please read on about the trials and tribulations of twelve princesses who though ruthelessly oppressed remain ever resourceful.
1. Cassandra

It was a tall castle of white marble with dainty lavender flags flying from its turrets. Picturesque swans floated serenely in the clear blue water of the surrounding moat, and beautiful young ladies could be seen on the opposite shore behind delicate easels painting the scene with feminine watercolors. Cass was fairly sure she would be throwing herself off of one of those delightful towers within a week if she were forced to stay here.  It was called Maudeline Hall, and it was where she would be living…if it could be called living.

"You know Daddy," she began. "I really think I've learned my lesson. Boy, you can bet I'll never start singing tavern songs at a state function again, especially in the middle of one of Lady Rolanda's riveting epic poetry recitals." Her father said nothing. She tried again. "Because that's unseemly, and if there's one thing I hate its being unseemly…"

"Cassandra, we are not having this discussion again. I already told you this is not a punishment. We have somehow failed to teach you proper court manners and so you will learn them here. I thought you would like being with people your own age, you always complained of the lack of them at home." Her father spoke from his horse.

"No, I complained of the lack of _boys_ my own age Dad, _boys_. Somehow I doubt that an all girls school is going to fix that. For crying out loud Dad I have twenty-six ladies in waiting! Twenty-six! And they have the combined intelligence of an eggplant. And really, what were they there for? Can't they wait at home?" asked Cass bitterly.

"They are not waiting _for_ something Cassandra, they are there to wait upon your needs." Answered her father in a tired voice.

"What I _need_ is for them to quit staring at me every time I move. I mean really, fifty-eight eyes watching when I get up to use the privy is just creepy."

"Cassandra," her father rubbed his eyes with one hand. "In the first place, unless some of your ladies have extra eyes I do not know about, there are only fifty-two eyes, secondly one does not speak of privies in public."

"One does not do anything interesting in public. One does not do anything interesting in private either. I'm thinking of giving it up entirely and going with Two."

Her father sighed deeply. "You see this is the trouble with you, I have no idea what that meant. And anyway you're rid of the ladies in waiting you so despise, Madame Beatrice does not allow them."

"Yeah well, at least old Bea has one good brain cell." Grumbled Cass.

"What's this? You actually have something good to say about the school? I may die of shock." Said her father sarcastically.

"Please do, then I'd get to go home for the funeral." Retorted Cass.

They lapsed into silence after that. It seemed all too short a time before they crossed the drawbridge, passed the painting girls and entered the castle courtyard. Waiting to receive them was a statuesque woman with white blonde hair swept gracefully on top of her head. Her features were sharp and pointed. She wore a high collared gown of dark purple silk made in the most current style. Though time had treated her well there were delicate lines hinting her age, though on her they seemed placed there on purpose, as though to not have them would be crass. Cass thought she looked like she had just eaten a lemon.

"King Rupert, how delightful to see you again. I had not thought to see your majesty, how delightful you could make the journey to bring your daughter in person." Madame Beatrice's voice was clear and cool, like ice.

"Yes well, Cassandra has always needed, special attention." Answered the King. He meant that had anyone else tried to take her she would simply have run away.

"Well she will certainly get much of that here. In addition to her classes, she will also have a personal tutor to ensure she gets the most out of the education we mean to provide. She will flourish here, won't you Princess?" she addressed Cass. Cass gave her a dubious look. Madame Beatrice just smiled. "This is my brother Bernard." She indicated the man on her right. He was younger than she, with equally blond hair though cut short on him. He was dressed in opulent crimson velvet from head to foot. He was taller than his sister, though the sharp features were the same.

He parted his lips in a sly looking smile, which he clearly thought rather charming. The tour consisted of twelve exquisitely furnished bedchambers, each housing one princess, one of them Cass. Cass was informed that only twelve students were ever allowed at one time. There were three salons, four drawing rooms, a morning room, an afternoon room, an early evening room and a late evening room. There was a tearoom, a schoolroom, a sewing room and a music room. There were two ballrooms, the larger of the two being the biggest room Cass had ever seen in her life. She was wondering how far she could slide across it in her stockings when she realized that Madame Beatrice and the rest of the girls were filing in from the grand double doors that went from the floor to the one hundred foot high ceiling.

"I would like to introduce you to your classmates." Said Madame Beatrice's icy voice. The girls had arranged themselves into a line facing them. "Princess Francisca Pennington of the Kingdom Darthshire." A short brunette at the front of the line stepped forward, made a curtsy and stepped back. "Princess Louisa Miline of the Kingdom Phorlione." A blond girl next to Francisca did the same. The performance was repeated by the Princesses Ambrosia, Renee, Bianca, Portia, Felicia, Drucilla, Calliope, Cordelia and Elaine. 

"After this you will no longer be addressed as Princess. There are so many of royal blood in this castle, myself and my brother included we would be lord and ladied to death if we kept to conventional titles. You will answer to simply Cassandra. Your father informs me he intends to leave at once, so I will give you leave to say goodbye. When you are done please return to the ballroom for dancing instruction with the rest of the girls from Bernard." She said coldly.

As soon as they were out of earshot Cass began. "Dad, can you believe that? She actually won't address me as princess! I don't know about you but I'm insulted. I think I should be removed from this disrespectful place at once." She shook her head as she spoke.

"Cassandra you once threw a mirror at a maid's head for refusing to call you Cass, don't try to act as though titles matter to you now. Besides that, it's entirely appropriate."

Cass tried a different tact. "Ok, but I don't feel safe here Daddy. I mean look at it! Stables have better security systems. Those guards we saw didn't look like they could take a goat much less an army! And unless those are killer swans, anybody could swim the moat, sneak in and kidnap one of us! Is that really the kind of place you want for your little girl? No? I didn't think so, lets go home." She moved as if to climb on her horse again.

"Cassandra, listen to me! You are going to stay here and nothing you say is going to change that! I'm sorry if it's not to your superior taste but your behavior over the last year has made your opinion in matters irrelevant! You are staying! Is that clear?" bellowed King Rupert.

"Yes." Mumbled Cass sullenly.

"And by the way they are."

"Beg pardon?"

"They _are_ killer swans. When unauthorized persons try to enter the castle they turn into harpies."

"Oh," Said Cass. "Well that's frightening."

"Yes, so I wouldn't try sneaking out if I were you."

Cass' last hope died with that statement. After she bid her father a strained farewell she stood facing the castle. As she thought about what the next several months would be like she felt a growing sense of dread. _Who knows_, she thought. _It might be interesting to see swans turn into harpies_…


	2. Princess Prison

By pretending to get lost several times upon her return to the castle Cass had managed to avoid dance class. The girls and Bernard had disappeared. She was told by a maid that she could return to her room for the time being. Throwing herself onto the rich comforter of her new bed, Cass grabbed a silk pillow and screamed into it. There was a knock on the door. She tossed the pillow bitterly aside and sat up.

"What?" she called rudely.

The door opened slowly. In walked one of the princesses Cass had been introduced to earlier. Elaine Somebody from the Kingdom Whatever.

"May I come in?" She asked, poking her head in.

Cass eyed the girl warily. On the one hand, most princesses she had made acquaintance with had less sense than ladies in waiting. On the other hand, making automatic enemies with the girls she would be spending all her time with didn't sound exactly appealing. Cass shrugged. "Why not. Just promise you won't start telling me how great this place is. I'm in the middle of being tragic and school spirit will get nothing but bitter sarcasm from me right now."

Elaine smiled ironically. "Trust me, bitter sarcasm is something that is never lacking at this school. Its Cassandra, right?" she asked as she moved to the chaise and sat down. 

"Only when forced, call me Cass." Said Cass, returning the smile.

"I'm Elaine, I've only been here a few weeks so I'm kind of new too."

"Answer me this Elaine, what do you know about those swans?" asked Cass suddenly hopeful. It was very possible her father had just been trying to scare her into obedience. Maybe she could still get out of here…

"You mean the harpies in disguise?" asked Elaine.

"Its true?" asked Cass disappointed.

"Yup, Cordelia's seen it happen, some love-sick idiot tried to swim the moat to meet her, he only barely got away." Sighed Elaine.

"Well does it work both ways? Do they go demon if people try to leave?" asked Cass.

"I don't know, none of us have been brave enough to try, not even Bianca." Sighed Elaine.

"Who's Bia…" began Cass but was interrupted by the door opening.

Another girl stuck her head in. "What's the verdict Elaine? Cursed, crabby, crazy?" She asked with her glossy dark head tilted to one side.

"None of the above Miss Tact," she answered. "She's nice, and we're talking, and you were supposed to let me see if she minded before you came barging in." Elaine said in an exasperated tone.

"You were taking too long." Answered the girl unconcerned. She walked the rest of the way in and addressed Cass. "You don't mind do you?" She didn't wait for Cass to answer, just took a sweeping bow. "Welcome to Madame Beatrice's House of Torture for those best left unseen and unheard, I'm Bianca, I'll be your guide for this evening. Elaine was voted to be your welcome woman but she's all nice and sweet and it'll take forever to figure out anything about you so just answer me these questions, how do you feel about the color pink, how often would you say you swoon in a week, and if you could be an animal what would it be?" Bianca asked all this in one fluid breath without a single pause.

"Pink has its place, as far from me as possible, never in my life and before today I would have said a dragon but now I'm thinking killer swan." Responded Cass without missing a beat.

"Good enough for me…she's in." said Bianca as she jumped onto Cass' bed.

"In what?" asked Cass, moving her feet to avoid Bianca landing on them.

"Trouble if you hang around with rebels like us." Bianca stood on Cass' bed and folded her hands imploringly. "Bianca, if you will not curb your destructive behavior for you own good, think of your poor subjects." She said in a perfect imitation of Madame Beatrice. "As though my subjects cared about my name much less how many petticoats I'm wearing…none by the way."

"Bianca!" gasped Elaine.

"What? It's a full skirt, no one can tell…its very free really…so what are you in for?" asked Bianca.

"Beg pardon?" said Cass.

"What did you do to land yourself in princess prison? I ran away to join a band of gypsies."

"Really? How did they find you?" asked Cass impressed.

"The gypsies took me home and collected the reward." Answered Bianca, she didn't seem at all put out by it. "So what was it? Too many fairy curses? Not enough fairy curses? Did you run away like me? Evil stepmother? Come on, dish, we're all problem princesses here ." She waited expectantly.

"So I was right! This _is _apunishment! I knew it! My father is such a liar!" exclaimed Cass.

"Doesn't surprise me, that's royalty for you…hey, your mattress is bouncier than mine." Bianca started to jump to prove her point.

Cass laughed…she couldn't help it. "Well geez Bianca, I was perfectly happy hating the world and counting the ways this is cruel and unfair, but if you don't stop it I might look on the bright side."

"Oh no! Quick Elaine, start telling her the truth before she cheers up!"

"Its awful Cass, they wake you up at the crack of dawn, or sometime mid morning actually, but it feels like the crack of dawn!" exclaimed Elaine.

"And then they feed you enormous amounts of food that you have to eat with impossibly small utensils so that by the time you're forced to leave you've only eaten a fourth of what you wanted!" shouted Bianca still jumping.

"And then you spend hours needle pointing the same pattern, painting the same landscape, dancing the same dance as everyone else in the whole castle!" said Elaine in disgust.

"Leave it to the royals to take something as wonderful as dancing and make it boring!" Stormed Bianca jumping higher than ever, bouncing Cass along.

Cass jumped up and jumped along with Bianca. "Let me guess, then you have lunch where you have more vast quantities of food and even smaller utensils to eat it with! Followed by lessons on how to look pretty, how to lie to your council and how to make a seating chart so as not to offend the visiting ambassador!" shouted Cass jumping even higher than Bianca.

"And those are the _interesting_ classes!" shouted Elaine standing up on the chaise and jumping from it to the bed where all three girls jumped higher and higher until it collapsed from under them.

Cass, Bianca and Elaine was lost in the middle of the wreckage that until recently had been a bed. The three of them were lost in giggles when a familiar, smooth voice floated down the hall. 

"…what on earth was that noise?" Bernard appeared to be heading down the hallway trying to find from what room the crash had happened in.

Cass and Bianca scrambled up from the bed and quickly righted themselves. Poor Elaine was lying face down laughing so hard she couldn't move. Cass and Bianca tried to help her but her whole body was shaking from silent laughter.

"What is going on in here?" asked Bernard stonily.

Cass and Bianca were frozen by the voice. For about three seconds.

"That is what I would like to know." Said Cass in a shocked voice. "Poor Elaine hardly even sits on my bed and the whole thing crashes down around her. I am just appalled."

"Look at her!" Bianca chimed in. "We've been trying to comfort her but she can't stop shaking." 

"I just hope she isn't too severely injured." Said Cass solemnly.

"And poor Cass…andra!" at the last minute Bianca remembered to say her full name. "That could have been her!" she turned to Cass. "If I were you I would suspect sabotage." Said Bianca equally solemnly.

"I care not that it could have been I," said Cass dramatically. "I only worry for Elaine's sake."

Bernard's countenance changed dramatically. He instantly became imploringly apologetic. "I too am shocked…I never would have thought…these beds are of the highest workmanship…Ultomian you know…I'll send someone right away to attend Elaine…so very sorry." After spouting flowery apologies for a few minutes Bernard made a quick retreat.

By then Elaine had managed to calm herself sufficiently to look up weakly and say, "Ultomian beds are supposed to be the best you can get. Their supposed to last forever, even elves buy them." She told Cass and Bianca.

Cass and Bianca looked impressed. "Wow," said Cass. "Good for us."


	3. Their Stories

When Princess Cassandra Karin Milania was born, there was a great celebration throughout the Kingdom Reiland.  King Rupert and Queen Sandrine had three sons and had longed for a daughter.  The eldest son, Creighton, was twelve at the time of the blessed arrival.  Danner was eight, and Mordigan five.  The months prior to the young girls birth were spent stitching elaborate clothing and weaving rich tapestries in preparation for the grand event.  The tiny child was welcomed into the world with as much pomp and circumstance as anyone in the court had seen in their life times.  

Queen Sandrine was greatly beloved by the people and they were anxious to celebrate with her.  It didn't hurt that Reiland was known for their extravagant parties.  There had not been an excuse for such a celebration in five years, and they were adamant that this one would top them all.

At the christening, young Creighton carried the infant princess solemnly down the long aisle of the chapel.  Danner and Mordigan followed a few steps behind, carrying between them a purple silk banner emblazoned with the royal crest.  At the pulpit the distinguished king and the beautiful queen proudly awaited their offspring's arrival.  The priest was magnificent, the best in all the northern kingdoms.  The guest list included respected nobles, great magicians, and notable fairies (as guests only, it was not a Reilandian custom to accept fairy gifts).  The ceremony was solemn and striking.  It was the most touching and inspiring scene those in attendance had ever seen.  At least it should have been.  But about three minutes into it, the baby began to fuss.  The embarrassed queen and mortified nurse did their best to quiet her, but with each sentence spoken she began to cry louder.  By the end of the ceremony the child was howling as though her heart were about to break.  She continued to scream long after the christening, well into the night until exhaustion finally claimed her.

Many healers and medicine men were called in to try and find the cause of the child's distress.  The healers said it was most likely early signs of thurgarian fever, and packed her full of poultices and charms, which only seemed to make her cry more.  Many soothsayers came and told the family it was most likely an omen of future evil that would come to claim the princess.  

The king and queen were at a loss about what to do.  At last after a week of this, they went in to see the baby.  For a brief moment when they reached her door they were thrown into panic, because for the first time in a week, the baby was silent.  They threw open the door, and found not a scene of tragic, but the three princes making silly faces at their gurgling sister.  They were delighted, relieved and finished with the over-important seers prophesying doom.  Cassandra was fine after that day, and no one was ever really sure what had gone wrong, except maybe Mordigan.  The small boy had listened to his sister's inelegant howls the day of the christening.  He knew that she had discovered at three weeks old what many do not discover in their lifetime.  She was crying for the simple reason that she did not want to be dressed up and paraded around, she didn't like everyone staring at her and making her stay awake when sleep was what she craved.  Though her conscious mind was not developed enough to know it, her heart understood, she was crying because she did not want to be a princess.  Mordigan understood her because in his heart of hearts, he felt the same way.

When Cass was eight she attended her first state function.  It was her cousin, the Duke of Hamingshire's third birthday party.  She and her brothers were dressed in their finest clothes and told to be on their best behavior.  She endured three hours of this party in a miniature gown that was too tight to breath properly and too voluminous to sit down in.  There were party games, but they never got to them, as the young duke was too busy unwrapping the many gifts that had been brought in his honor.  

Sometime during this process Cass was discovered to be missing.  She was found an hour later on the side of the road (which was in a considerably muddy condition due to recent rains).  She had made a model of a town, complete with a castle and several people scattered around.  When they found her she was in the middle of playing "giant" and stomping all over it.  When she was scolded for her behavior, and told it was unbecoming of a princess she shrugged and said carelessly, "That's alright.  I don't want to be a princess, I'm going to be a blacksmith instead."  The King and Queen worried, but felt sure she would grow out of it.  She didn't.

From that point on Cass was constantly getting into trouble for breaking rules, often egged on by her equally devious brother Mordigan.  He being five years older had attained near godhood in Cass' eyes.  To her he could do no wrong, but she was the only one who held that opinion.  Mordigan, being a third son, was third in line for the throne, and therefore had little responsibility, that was the way he liked it.  He rode horses, went hunting, adored balls and flirting with every girl he met, princess and servant alike.  He brought Cass all kind of trinkets from the outside worlds that their parents would greatly preferred she go with out.  These included such items as a singing toad, a pirate's dagger and an enchanted necklace that turned the wearer's hair electric blue.

The king and queen worried that Mordigan's influence on Cass was becoming too pronounced, and having a decidedly bad effect on her.  So when she was twelve the king sent Mordigan on a quest to find an enchanted amulet that once belonged to an ancient ancestor of theirs.  Cass was heartbroken, but she was young still and made the best of it until his return.  From that time on Mordigan was constantly being sent on quests to the great dismay of Cass and Mordigan alike.  

Just before Cass turned sixteen Mordigan came home from his fourth consecutive quest.  When King Rupert immediately began to speak of a fifth quest Mordigan became angry.  They had a huge fight that resulted in Mordigan refusing to darken the door of his father's castle ever again.  Cass was not only heartbroken this time, she was furious.  It was her parents who had driven Mordigan away, because they thought he was bad.  Well they hadn't even begun to see what bad was like.

 She immediately took up the task of replacing Mordigan as troublemaker. On her sixteenth birthday she snuck out of the castle and spent it learning to new swear words in the local tavern.  During the next year Cassandra had behaved progressively more alarming.  She snuck out of the castle, came to dinners in her outfits that ranged from a peasants dress to her nightgown.  When her parents forbade her to come to important meals attired in anything but court clothing, she came wearing her brother Danner's second best outfit.  It was on that same evening that Lady Rolanda's fateful poetry recital took place, and thus the subsequent journey to Maudeline Hall. 

Cass was surprised to find that school was not the velvet-encased pit of hell she had been expecting.  Nor was it the enchanting hall of delight and wonder her mother had described.  Cass still had to perform many tasks she found loathsome.  She had to awake earlier than she liked so that her maid could spend the hour that it took to put Cass into the complicated labyrinth of a gown, and dress her hair in the elaborate manner required.  She had to endure meals where talking was prohibited and criticism was pronounced almost by the movement of the girls.  She was forced in to attendance for classes to teach her how to eat, how to walk, how to talk, how to stand, how to sit, how to breathe and how to sleep like a princess.  In those respects, it was quite like home, and quite what Cass expected.

            However, school had some benefits that home did not.  In the first place, not all the classes were devoted to her physical presence.  Each girl had a tutor from her own country.  Each week a different one of those tutors would give a presentation on that country, the culture, the food, the holidays and the history of not only the nobility but of the people.  The girls all agreed that these at least were interesting, at times even fun.  Madame Beatrice herself gave a weekly lecture on some past ruler known for greatness.  The girls all agreed that these were occasionally interesting but not even remotely fun.  

And that was perhaps the greatest advantage of all over home.  For the first time in her life, Cass had friends.  Girls who understood what she was going through, in fact were going through similar troubles.  There was Bianca who was sent away for even more extreme behavior than Cass'.  The jaunt with the gypsies was the last in a string of outrageous events including one time when Bianca tried to get a local witch to turn her into a cat.  From what Cass could see her main problem was that she simply did not care what others thought, or give any thought to consequence.  Bianca lived totally in the moment and Cass loved her for it.  She and Cass quickly became partners in arms.  

Not all the girls were sent for bad behavior.  There was Francisca, whom the girls called Francie.  Francie was very kind and extremely smart, but she was rather plain and so her brother (the king) sent her away to acquire every other talent in the book to make her desirable.  Then there was Cordelia, who was so beautiful every prince knight and swain who came into contact with her instantly fell in love with her.  This was due to a fairy gift given to her at birth.  It had gotten so bad by the time she was twelve that she had to be sent away to Maudeline.  That had been quite difficult as she was terribly close to her family and missed them very much.  The good part was that there were several Magicians on the premises who had been able to make a potion to counter act the spell.  The only trouble was that it wasn't permanent, and it didn't work well from long distances, but there were hopes of improvement.  She had been there the longest, for almost six years.  

Other victims of fairy gifts gone awry were Felicia and Calliope.  Felicia had been given the gift of truth telling, much to her parent's horror after she learned to talk.  She insulted dignitaries and ambassadors alike.  (Without malice but simply unable to lie.)  She learned to keep her mouth shut, but as she grew older and learned more about her kingdom and its court, she realized how full of corruption it was.  All it took was one public address before her parents shipped her off while they dealt with damage control.  Calliope's problem was that her fairy gift never materialized.  Before her parents, several officials and nearly half the kingdom a fairy promised her the gift of song.  It was foretold that she would have the most beautiful voice in the entire world.  It became painfully clear that the fairy didn't deliver.  They could not find the fairy to correct the mistake, and rather than let anyone else know of this embarrassment, the tone deaf Princess was sent off to Maudeline.

Drucilla and Portia had absolutely nothing wrong whatsoever.  Drucilla was from a poor kingdom that had great need of a strong leader.  There was not enough money to send one of her two brothers to school, but there was just barely enough to sent Drucilla.  The plan was that she would learn everything she could and come home and teach everyone else.  It was a large burden and she felt it enormously.  She was the most serious of the twelve girls.  Portia was not far behind in that competition however.  Her mother had sent her merely because it was reputed to turn out the best princesses in any land, anywhere.  And Queen Imogen was quite determined that her daughter would be the best.  Portia did not let her down, she was nearly always the first to be praised in any academic or etiquette inclined activity, and was Madame Beatrice's personal favorite.

Louisa, Ambrosia and Renee were sisters whose mother had died.  Their grieving father, not knowing what to do with them let them run wild.  At last he had remarried and their new stepmother had insisted they learn how to behave properly and sent them to Madame Beatrice.  At least that was what she said.  It was believed by the sisters and the other students (and most of the Kingdom of Phorlione) that the new queen sent them away to be rid of them, and give her own future children a better chance at the throne.  All the girls sympathized with them for this, but they all agreed that the saddest story was that of Elaine.

            Elaine was the first and only child born to King Gareth of the Kingdom Makinen.  When Elaine was two her father died of Thaxton Fever.  Her mother, Queen Bronwyn was not of noble blood, but the king had loved and married her nonetheless and so she took over as regent until Elaine was of age.  This would have been no easy feat for a lesser woman.  The council members of Makinen were ruthless and wanted nothing more than to be in control of the crown.  But Bronwyn was stubborn and loved by the people and found the power to raise her young daughter while she was in control.  Unfortunately, the council had built up enough power to have Bronwyn arrested and thrown in the dungeon for treason.  Elaine had been sent to Maudeline Hall to supposedly protect her from further treason, but in reality she had had to trade herself for her mother's safety.  As long as she did what the council wanted they would keep her mother alive, but if she did not Elaine had no idea what they might do to her.  The worst part according to Elaine was not losing control of the throne, since Bronwyn had run things anyway.  The worst bit was missing her mother, whom she was very close with.

            Cass was infuriated by this tale.  It just drove the point home further how much she despised the hypocrisy of the aristocracy.  She got along with most of the girls and was especially close to Bianca and Elaine.  Elaine often forced the other two to do distasteful things like homework, and not throw food at the table.  They liked her anyway, and did their best to keep Elaine's mind off her mother's plight.


	4. Keeping Score

            Cass did not hate school.  She did however hate Madame Beatrice.  From day one the two clashed on nearly everything.  At dinner on her first night Cass threw a forkful of salad at Bianca.  (In Cass' defense Bianca had sworn she could catch it in her mouth…she didn't take into account the loose consistency of salad.)  Madame Beatrice did not even look, she merely clapped her hand once and both Cass and Bianca found their plates taken away.  Bianca shrugged resignedly and Cass laughed silently.  She stopped laughing when the next course was brought out.  It was placed in front of her like the others, but was taken away before she could eat a bite.  Throughout the meat course she had to sit and watch the others eat contently while she sat holding her fork rather foolishly.  She refused to be beaten though, so she sat calmly waiting for the next course.  The performance was repeated until halfway between the fruit and cheese course Cass became irritated and stood to leave.

            "Sit down Cassandra." Said Madame Beatrice in her frosty calm.

            "No." answered Cass sweetly and left the room.  At least she meant to.  Instead she found herself sitting once more, unable to rise.  Cass was surprised by this turn in events.  Madame Beatrice did not so much as glance her way.  She tried being polite.    "May I please be excused?" she asked stiffly.

"No." came the reply.  "It is a rule that all students must stay at the table until the meal adjourns."  Madame Beatrice paused a moment. "It is also a rule that at meals students may only speak when spoken to."

  Cass considered singing her demands but decided it wouldn't really help, and so conceded round one went to Madame Beatrice.  Later Elaine explained that Madame Beatrice had some training in sorcery, accounting for Cass' inability to rise.  Cass resolved to more careful, and more creative in the future.

            The next conflict of interest arrived the very next day when Cass arrived late for breakfast.  Not a word was spoken but Cass found her chair was missing.  She stood where it had been the night before.

            _No chair._ She thought in irritated amusement.  _Nice._  She waited for Madame Beatrice to speak. Still no one spoke.  When she found she was not going to be served, she sighed in annoyance and decided to leave.  She found her feet were stuck to the ground.

            "I believe I informed you yesterday that students must stay until the end of the meal." Intoned Madame Beatrice.

            Cass didn't feel it necessary to reply.  When Madame Beatrice wasn't looking however, Bianca motioned she would toss a bit of croissant to her.  Bianca being better practiced at this was able to get the food into Cass' mouth with little trouble.  Bianca, Calliope and Renee who had the best shots fed her in that way throughout breakfast.  In spite of this show of support Cass decided it might be best to leave meal times alone, in the interest of not going hungry.  

            Later in art class, Cass who despised painting landscapes started sketching a battle scene instead.  It was quite intricate really, full of detail, blood and gore.  Cass was quite proud of it.  When Madame Beatrice passed by she merely waved her hand and the page went blank.  Cass' jaw dropped involuntarily.

            "It is against school rules to draw anything other than the assignment Cassandra." said Madame Beatrice's merciless voice.

            Cass said nothing.  Up until now Cass had been only mildly irritated, but she resented deeply having her creation erased.  She breathed deeply as she began painting the green hillside with angry haphazard strokes.  So far the score read Madame Beatrice 3, Cass 0.  Cass was not by nature a competitive person, but a person can really only take so much.

            Each evening just before the evening meal Bernard recited a spell to light the lamps (apparently sorcery was a family thing).   On Cass' fourth day of school this spell took place as usual.  The only difference was that during the last stanza of the incantation Cass let forth a great sneeze.  This distracted poor Bernard who altered the words slightly.  This not only caused the lamps to light, it caused the lamps to fight.  Springing from their holder's candles started whizzing angrily thorough the air trying to knock each other down.  The girl's reactions varied from the frenzied screams of some, to frantic running trying to avoid being caught on fire, to Bianca's whoops of laughter at the ensuing chaos.  Madame Beatrice rolled her eyes and shouted for the girls to remain calm.  At last she made a sharp clapping sound and the newly extinguished candles fell to floor.  

            Bernard looked quite stricken.  Several girls continued to scream (though more out of help for Cass than actual fear) until Madame Beatrice shouted for silence.  The only one who hadn't moved was Cass who was sitting contentedly in her chair.

            "Excuse me," Cass said demurely rubbing her nose.  "Dust."

            Madame Beatrice gave her a hard look.  "Bless you."  She said coldly.  She ordered the others to be seated and said the candle spell once more.  Cass was forced to miss dessert on some fabricated misdeed by Madame Beatrice, but she did not mind.  They both knew who had won that time.  _What a difference a little research and some pepper can make_.  Thought Cass contentedly while she watched the others eat lemon tart.


	5. Time Off for Good Behavior

            After Cass' first week she and Madame Beatrice reached something of an unspoken truce.  Cass didn't blatantly disobey rules in front of Madame Beatrice, and Madame Beatrice didn't make an example of Cass for minor offenses.  Cass had decided it would be easier (and more importantly more fun) if she weren't constantly battling with the person who had the most power over her.  Besides, that's what parents were for.  Madame Beatrice's reasons remained her own.

            It was lucky for Cass that she had this change of heart when she did.  Then again maybe luck had nothing to do with it.  What she hadn't known was that every fortnight the princesses were allowed to go into the local village and the surrounding areas and spend the day doing whatever she wanted…within reason.  On those days undercover guards from the palace were placed strategically throughout the village, so that the girls could feel safe to roam around.  If she wanted to go farther than the village a personal guard could be procured.  The catch to this amazing gift of freedom was it was only granted to those weren't in disgrace with Madame Beatrice.  Cass' attitude greatly improved once Francie and Elaine had informed her of this.

            Cass didn't make the cut her first fortnight there, and she spent the day mourning the loss with Felicia (who had accidentally told Bernard what she thought of his special made Torinian suit of armor during diplomacy class) and Bianca (who only made it to good behavior outings about one third of the time).

            "You know, it really isn't fair to test me on _diplomacy_ with Bernard.  Even if I _could_ lie I don't think I would have been able to.  Find me one person, one person in the entire world who could stand up and tell Bernard he doesn't look like giant paperweight." Sighed Felicia.

            "In the armor?" asked Cass.

            "In general." Bianca answered for her.

            The three were lounging morosely on Cass' newly restored bed dourly discussing the fun things the others might be doing, and the profoundly unfair reasons they hadn't been allowed to go.

            Bianca sat up and looked at Felicia.  "Do you really think Bernard looks like a paperweight?" she asked interestedly.

            "Not really.  Why?" 

            "I thought you couldn't lie.  Isn't saying that you think Bernard looks like a paperweight a lie?"

            "I didn't say I thought looked like a paperweight, I asked you to find someone who wouldn't say so." Answered Felicia.

            "Oh." Bianca looked at Felicia sadly.  "How do you get anything done?  If I couldn't lie I'd be in trouble so much I don't think I could find time to breathe."

            "Well, its not easy, but you learn tricks.  When not to speak, how to make convincing non-committal noises, how to say two true things that have nothing to do with each other that lead people to believe something different…its only when I get caught off guard that it becomes a real problem.  Its not so bad."  Felicia said practically.

            "I guess that's true." Bianca nodded.  "You would definitely have to be creative."

            Cass sat up sharply.  "Excuse me?  What pity party are you two at?  _Everything_ is so bad!  There is no creativity involved!  We are wallowing in our sorrows over here!  It's sacred!  Its time honored!  Now lets all sit back and pout like adults!" she commanded forcefully.

            "Sorry." Felicia said truthfully.  She immediately lay back and sighed deeply.

            "Yeah," added Bianca.  "People suck."

            The three were silent for a moment and then Cass sat up again.

            "Ok, I'm bored."

            "I thought that was the point." Said Bianca in confusion.

            "Yeah I know, but its boring." Answered Cass.

            "So, about three seconds after you scolded us for being optimistic you want to abandon our 'pity party'." Asked Felicia dryly.

            Cass thought about it.  "Yes.  That would be an accurate summary of the current situation".

            Felicia and Bianca exchanged a look.

            "Ok, let's go make a fort out of library books." Said Bianca jumping off the bed.

            "Maybe we can get some of the maids to make one too and we can have a snowball fight." Suggested Felicia.

            "Yeah!" agreed Cass enthusiastically.  "That would be way fun…in the middle of summer…inside…"she trailed off thinking about this.

            Felicia waved away concern.  "So we'll use crumpled paper instead of snowballs, same general idea."

            The other two agreed that this was an excellent idea. In spite of this, they found they had trouble convincing any of the servants of the merit of this plan, though not through lack of trying.  After a while they abandoned the idea completely and spent the afternoon playing a game Bianca invented, which consisted primarily of getting through as many rooms in the castle as possible without touching the floor.  It was relatively entertaining, especially when Cass tried to cross a morning room by climbing across the draperies that covered one wall.  She made it pretty far before she pulled too hard and the curtains came crashing down around her.  After minimal debate Felicia and Bianca generously allowed her to remain in the game.  They even convinced a couple of guards who were trying their best not to giggle to help them restore the offending window treatment.

***

            By the grace of destiny and Madame Beatrice, all three of the offending persons managed to make the next good-behavior outing.  Cass was thrilled since it had been almost a month since she came to Maudeline Hall and this was the first time she had been let out.  Bianca was even more thrilled since it had been almost three months since her last excursion beyond the moat.  Felicia, who had only missed once, was just ordinarily cheerful.  She even stayed and went late with Cordelia, who needed time to liberally apply her repulsion potion.

            The moment she crossed the drawbridge Cass dropped to the ground and kissed the earth.  "Oh blessed freedom!  At last I return (pause to spit dirt) to thy welcoming embrace!"

            Bianca stumbled forward as though dizzy.  "Its all so bright…" she whispered distantly.  "…What is this green carpet spread all over the ground?"

            "I know!  I remember it from my childhood, its called…grass!" responded Cass in equally hushed tones.

            "Yes, that's it…" Bianca tentatively tried the word out.  "Gur-asssss." 

            "But what is that shining golden ball up in the…what is it called…sky?" questioned Cass gazing upward.

            "It's called…the offspring." Answered Bianca dreamily.  "No, the progeny."

            "No," sighed Cass. "That's not it.  The descendant maybe?"

            "The child?" suggested Bianca.

            "The daughter." Decided Cass.

            "It's the _sun_ you dolts, and it's the same sun you bask in everyday on the other side of the moat." Said Portia as she passed the swooning maidens.

            "Oh yeah." Remembered Cass.

            "Easy mistake, could have happened to anyone." Supplied Bianca getting off the ground.

            "Honey we are freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Cass in delight as she took a running start into a cartwheel.

            "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" was Bianca's answering cry, while she twirled down the lane.  "What first?  Should we swim naked in the lake?  Go rescue enchanted pastry chefs?  _Become_ enchanted pastry chefs?" queried Bianca, full of anticipation.

            "How about breakfast?" suggested Elaine, laughing.

            Cass put her finger on her chin considering the two of them.  "Hmm, both excellent plans.  How to decide?" she snapped her fingers in inspiration.  "I've got it.  I'll cut the pastry chef in half and you may each have an equal share…and then the one who loves him most will let the other have the whole thing." She concluded, bringing her palms together piously.

            Bianca and Elaine took a moment to absorb this.  

            "You're right as usual Cass.  I defer to your wisdom.  Breakfast it is." Conceded Elaine gracefully.

            "Race you!" cried Bianca, and took off running.


	6. Shall we Dance?

**ok, quick disclaimer. I borrowed the term hearthwitch from Elizabeth Ann Scarbourgh (or however you spell her name) in the book The Unicorn Creed. It was convenient, I was lazy, whatever. Basically it means a witch who specializes in household things including sewing which is what I used them for here. So thanks Lizzie, and happy reading!**

"Do you think that if I died of boredom, the outraged masses would demand change in the corrupt nature of this school?" asked Cass contemplatively.

"I would lead the mob myself." Bianca responded resolutely. After a moment of thought she added: "You of course wouldn't get to enjoy the benefits of it, but I would make sure that they named a bench after you."

They were sitting alone in the sewing room suffering the punishment of make-up embroidery.

"Oh I'll just come back and haunt the place." Said Cass carelessly. She eyed her handkerchief critically. "Do you think Madame Regina will be able to tell these are daggers?"

Bianca glanced over. "Yes, most definitely. The dripping blood sort of gives it away."

Cass smiled. "Well, I'm always dripping blood on my needlework anyway, and you know what they say, art reflects bloodstains…or something."

"That sounds about right" said a voice from the doorway. Elaine was standing there with a pleased look on her face.

"Don't look smug," demanded Bianca. "just because you made perfect rosettes…"

Elaine snorted. "They weren't perfect, they were miserable. Its just that they weren't surreptitiously being done on the curtains."

"Details, details." Bianca waved this away unconcerned.

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing here?" asked Elaine.

"Aren't you here to comfort us in our time of sorrow?"

"Or to gloat over your embroidering triumph!"

"Both wrong!" said Elaine delighted. "I'm here to deliver a message

"Of comfort?" asked Bianca.

"Or triumph?" added Cass.

"No! It's not about your embroidery! And stop saying triumph!" said an exasperated Elaine.

"What about comfort?" Cass wondered.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "As I was saying…I have a message, you two are to stop your embroidery," here Bianca interrupted.

"So then it is about embroidery."

Elaine looked blank. "What?"

"You specifically said that it wasn't about embroidery, and now you're telling us that it is." Cass reminded her helpfully.

Elaine rolled her eyes again and took a deep sigh. Cass and Bianca watched innocently.

"We don't mind, it's just that you said…" began Bianca but wasn't able to finish her sentence as Elaine flung a pillow that hit her in the mouth.

"Will you stop being annoying for one minute?" asked Elaine in exasperation. "I'm trying to tell you news!"

"Alright, alright," giggled Cass. "What's the big news?"

Elaine smiled and took a deep breath. "Madame Beatrice just announced that in one week we are going to have…" here she paused for effect, "a ball!"

Bianca and Cass were silent. They glanced at each other briefly.

"Is that it?" asked Cass.

Elaine looked surprised. "Did you hear what I said? We're having a ball! I thought you'd be excited!"

"Elaine, we have a ball every week. All that happens is we stand around listening to the local nobility talk, and then we have to take turns dancing with Bernard. It's very boring." Cass reminded her.

Elaine's eyes gleamed. "This is different…it's not just us this time…Madame Beatrice invited St. George's Academy!" She waited expectantly.

"So, we're having another school come…" Cass mused. "St. George's is what, a dragon slaying school?"

"Uh huh!" answered Elaine.

"And a dragon slaying school would mean…boys." said Bianca carefully.

"Uh huh!" answered Elaine.

"So that means that two weeks from today we will be dancing with living breathing actual boys who aren't over thirty or related to our jailer?" asked Cass calmly.

"Uh huh!" came the reply.

Cass began to squeal but Bianca held up a hand. "So we're clear, this somehow means that we get to stop embroidering?"

Elaine laughed. "By decree of Madame Beatrice all activities are to be centered on getting rooms, food and princesses ready for show, so yes, you get to stop embroidering."

Bianca whooped and tossed the frame encased cloth over her shoulder. "Well then bring on the dragon slayers!"

The weeks passed in a flurry of fittings, facials and floor scrubbing. The princesses weren't involved in the floor scrubbing part, but Cass liked to remind them that mentioning it made the story more dramatic. The day after the announcement a team of hearthwitches arrived to fit the girls for their gowns. The next day a little man arrived to cobble dancing slippers. There were hairdos to be tried, makeup to experiment with and color schemes to be agreed on. The only problem was that all of these decisions were being made by other people. Bianca complained of this loudly to the other girls, but not quite so loudly around Madame Beatrice as even she was not willing to risk losing access to the ball.

The day of the Ball arrived with enough pomp and circumstance to make even Cass' mother happy. The princesses however, were waning. Two weeks of preparation dampened even Cass and Bianca's spirits. At last everything was ready. Every dress was laced, every shoe fastened, every curl pinned in place. The girls stood in a pastel line of silks and chiffons at the top of the stairs and each one in turn was introduced to the assembly. Francie got presented first—because she was the oldest…and the least memorable— her wispy hair had been forced to slick back on her head giving her pale, pointed little face more attention. She glided down the grand staircase in a pale yellow gown trying to look regal and happy when she really felt embarrassed and short. She was followed by Bianca and Cass who found themselves equally low in the parade placement. Both girls were pretty, though Bianca had a slightly overlarge nose, which she often reminded people gave her face character. The reason for their early placement was due to their volatile nature. Ambrosia, Renee and their other sister followed behind them. Elaine was towards the end of the production since she was both pretty and unlikely to start sliding down the banister. Cass watched as Elaine descended in soft blue gown with Bernard as her escort. She could see that Bernard was saying something to her friend. Elaine looked uncomfortable but smiled at him any way and curtsied nicely when he left her to return to wherever he had come from.

Finally Portia came down the stairs and the music crescendoed. The murmur of conversation began to rise. Cass looked around in confusion.

"Where's Cordelia?" she inquired.

Elaine glanced down the line. "I don't know. What place was she supposed to be?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cordelia all day." said Bianca thoughtfully.

Elaine looked concerned. "Maybe we should look for…"

Before she could finish the music suddenly stopped. Everyone looked to the top of the stairs where a new figure had appeared. She was wearing a white gown with a tight fitted bodice and a full skirt that flowed gracefully to the floor. She was bathed in soft golden light from some unknown source. A hush fell over the room, and she slowly began to descend the steps alone.

Cass rolled her eyes. "Classy. Well, I guess one of us had to pull a Cinderella."

The ball was falling rather dull in its early stages. The girls found they each had a partner for every dance, but that was no guarantee of a good time. It did not help that Cordelia was obviously the aim of every boy in the room. They could not see her in the crowd of boys that constantly surrounded her. Cass found Elaine at the punch bowl.

"You know, its possible that this ball is even worse then the ones we usually have." Cass complained.

"Possible? I think it is definitely worse! I've had to dance with Bernard twice already. I think I'm going to fake an ankle problem." Elaine whispered furiously.

"You know, I could deal with the fact that they all seem to be in love with Cordelia—who obviously didn't take her potion today—but they are all the same! Its 'excuse me, shall we dance? I beg your pardon but may I compliment you on your lovely gown?' then step one, two, three, turn, one two three turn, cross to your left, cross to your right, spin and curtsy. Bo-oring." Cass observed bitterly.

Bianca arrived just then eyes bright and cheeks red. "Isn't this just the most fantastic ball you've ever been to?" she asked excitedly. Cass and Elaine looked at her in disbelief.

"What punch are you drinking Binks, cause it's obviously not this watered down garbage we're chugging." said Cass.

"Bianca, what's going on?" asked Elaine. She gasped. "Did you meet someone?"

"Yes!" she said happily.

Cass looked up excited. "Does he have a friend?" she glanced at Elaine. "Uh, two friends?"

Bianca shrugged carelessly. "Somewhere in the universe yes, he probably has two friends. But that's not important. What _is_ important is what he told me."

"That your eyes are like stars?" asked Cass half seriously half jokingly.

"That your lips are like cherries?" suggested Elaine stifling a laugh.

"Ew, no!" Bianca exclaimed. "What's with you guys?"

They stood there looking at each other for a moment.

Elaine spoke first. "Bianca, are you talking a boy you met and fell in love with?" she asked bluntly.

"No! I'm talking about the coach driver I met just now while I was trying to get up the nerve to swim the moat. He's like a thousand." She said. "Besides, I decided to be in love with that guy tonight." She gestured to a youngish looking boy with red hair and freckles who's ears stuck out an awful lot. He turned and saw her. Bianca waved and winked at him. The boy turned bright red and turned away. "Isn't he adorable?" sighed Bianca.

"Whatever," said Cass diplomatically. "What's the story with the ancient coachman?"

"Ok, so there I am looking at the swans trying to get control of them using my mind when this old man comes up behind me and starts telling me about how different the castle looks since he used to live here…I guess he used to work here forever ago, and..." she trailed off as a group of young men came over to drink the punch. Among them was the blushing redhead Bianca was so fond of. He was avoiding Bianca's eyes as he reached for the punch bowl.

"Why yes I would love to dance, thank you." said Bianca loudly. The boy looked up flustered.

"I…uh…um…" he looked at his friends standing far enough away that they wouldn't have heard him ask, though they certainly heard Bianca. Helplessly he looked at Bianca's innocent face. "Yes, right. Lovely." He smiled nervously. He offered Bianca his arm.

Cass and Elaine were trying not to laugh as they watched the two heading on to the floor. A dashing young man came up just then and gestured to Elaine.

"Excuse me milady, shall we dance?" he asked bowing. Elaine curtsied and went to dance with him. As they left Cass could hear him complimenting her gown. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," said a masculine voice behind her. Cass sighed. Here was another stale hero-wannabe to beg for a dance.

"May I help y…" she began as she turned around but stopped upon seeing the speaker.

He was a tall man with a broad chest and wearing the same dress uniform as the other students but his was white instead of red. He had a strong jaw, a straight nose and eyes so dark they were almost black. He had black hair that curled slightly, just enough to add a strange, boyish touch to his sober appearance. In short, he was the epitome of every knight in shining armor stereotype that Cass had ever heard. But just at the moment, she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes?" she asked in a much nicer tone.

"I was hoping I could get a glass of punch." He said shortly.

"Oh. Well, yeah, fine. Punch away." She said a little disappointed.

"Well, would you mind very much moving out of the way?"

Cass realized that she was standing just in front of the punch bowl making it impossible for anyone to get to it. She sheepishly moved aside.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" she asked politely.

"Yes thank you." He responded curtly as he got his drink.

"Yes well, good." She finished lamely. _Come on Cass! She thought in annoyance. Think of something semi-interesting to say!_ "Do you like to dance?" she asked him. _Oh yes, brilliant. _

"Not at all." Was the brusque reply.

"Yeah, me either. I mean I like to dance, but not like this, it's so calculated and…decided. It takes all the fun out of making it up as you go along. You know what I mean?" she asked thoughtfully.

"No, I'm afraid I don't." he replied.

"Oh. Well, different strokes I guess. I'm Cass by the way." She said smiling her most charming smile.

"Yes I know who you are."

Cass smile grew. "Really? How did you…"

"They announced you name quite loudly when you entered." He responded.

"Oh. But you noticed me huh?" Cass teased.

"Yes, when the entire gathering was ushered into the foyer and directed to watch you parade down the stairs, I did in fact notice." He said in his same distant and slightly bored tone.

"Charming." Said Cass irritated. "You know it's interesting how different the two schools are. Ours is obsessed with manners and courtesy, and yours….well, isn't. Fascinating don't you think?" she smiled sweetly.

"Quite. Another example would be the emphasis on honor and virtue at St. George's, and the importance of flirting and fainting taught at Maudeline Hall." He responded coldly.

"For your information we learn a lot of things at this school." Said Cass haughtily.

"Splendid." He said sarcastically.

"We do! We read literature, and paint…" she trailed off lamely.

"I stand corrected. Clearly the world is a better place because of you."

"Art is important." Cass meant her words to sound regal but they came out sounding petulant.

"Quite."

"What do you know anyway? You've got to be what, twenty-five? And you're still in school? Can't get through that etiquette class eh?" she snapped.

"Red uniforms are for students, white ones are for instructors. Excuse me." And with that brisk statement he left.

"I hate that guy!" Cass said to no one in particular. He was arrogant and pompous, a teacher and so clearly an idiot, and worst of all, he had made her defend her school.


	7. Tale as old as Time

It was one in the morning when the ball finally ended. Which seemed rather early unless you considered the mind numbing hours that had preceded it. Cass' maid had helped her out of her gown and tried to help her into her nightgown but Cass irritably shooed her away. She put on her nightgown herself as she reflected on the night. She was just about to take her hair down when Bianca rushed into her room.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you all night!" she declared loudly.

"I was having a torrid affair with a knight from another realm." Cass replied airily.

Bianca stopped. "Really?"

"Well it wasn't so much a torrid affair as a lukewarm argument but same general idea."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I have to tell you something!"

"Right, old man, cooky stories, go." said Cass settling down to listen.

"Where was I?" asked Bianca.

"He used to work here a hundred million years ago." Cass reminded her.

"Yes! Ok, so he used to work here a hundred million years ago, and even then the swans were there. But here's the thing," she looked at Cass her eyes shining. "There's another way out."

Cass stared at her. "Don't do that. That's not nice. Don't say things that make my whole soul fill up with joy and light unless it's really true, because otherwise it might kill me." She said seriously.

"I am dead serious Cass! Serious like a plague! Serious like a fox! Seriously!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Well where is it?" asked Cass jumping up.

"It's a secret passage, somewhere in the small ballroom. He doesn't know where." answered Bianca.

"Wait, Bianca, how do you know this isn't some crackpot guy who's sending you on a wild goose chase for the fun of it?" asked Cass.

"Who cares?" said Bianca happily.

"Absolutely. Let's go get Elaine!"

Elaine wasn't in her room. They didn't want to let the other girls know about the passage until they knew if it was true, so they settled down to wait. The next thing they knew Elaine was waking them up.

"What time is it?" asked Cass groggily.

"Late…well, early actually. The sun will be up in about two hours. What are you doing in here?" asked Elaine.

"A better question would be what you are doing just getting in two hours before sunrise?" asked Bianca slyly.

"Nothing like that." She answered. Elaine sighed heavily. "I've been with Cordelia. She's a complete wreck."

"Why? Too many boys falling all over her?" asked Cass sarcastically.

"Yes actually." Elaine said sharply. "What is your problem Cass?" she asked angrily.

"Whoa," said Cass surprised. "I was just kidding around! What happened?"

"Don't do that! It's so stupid! This whole thing is so stupid!" raged Elaine. Cass started to answer but Elaine shushed her. "Don't Cass, please stop. If it were anyone else, anyone who had never met Cordelia I could excuse it, but you know her! Why are you acting jealous?"

"I'm sorry Elaine! Ok? I'm sorry! Please just tell me what happened!" Cass cried.

Elaine stopped and took a deep breath. "You were right, Cordelia didn't wear her potion tonight, but it wasn't her idea. Long story short, Madame Beatrice forced Cordelia into her little belle of the ball routine. She gave her shoes that made her light on her feet. She put her into a corset with magic laces to give her a fairy's waist. She put her hair up with a comb that makes its wearer happy, no matter what. And she didn't let her put on the potion. Cordelia was her little puppet, her doll. But the problem is, when the shoes came off Cordelia's feet were raw and blistered. Since human girls aren't supposed to have waists the size fairy's, her whole abdomen is bruised and sore, and she most likely has a broken rib. And worst of all, when the comb came out all the pain and humiliation of this whole night came rushing into her head. She was passed back and forth and grabbed and begged and teased all night long." She paused for breath. "It's just so…cruel." she slumped into a chair head in her hands.

"We have to tell somebody!" cried Cass furiously. "Her parents wouldn't allow this!"

"Yes they would." Elaine said dully. Her anger had passed, she only seemed tired now. "Cordelia is eighteen, of age to be married. Since her parents aren't here to make the selection, they asked Madame Beatrice to find her someone with a brave spirit and a pure heart, hence the dragon slayers."

"But breaking a rib to do it? They would be furious about that. What was even the point of that? She would have been the center of attention without that stupid corset, she would have been the center of attention even if she wore the potion!" Bianca cried.

Elaine sighed deeply. "I've spent all night having the same conversation with Cordelia and Francie. The bottom line is that this just isn't that big of a deal to people. Cordelia's older sister cut off a toe to fit in a pair of shoes to win her husband. It's accepted."

"That's horrible!" Cass said in disgust.

Elaine stood up again. "It is! It's horrendous! But it's how things are, how they've always been." A tear escaped the corner of her eye. "It's probably how it will be for me."

"No Elaine." Cass vowed. "It's not going to happen to any of us! I won't let it!"

"You can't stop it Cass." Elaine said sadly. "You and Bianca, you're so strong. You can fight it, you can stand up to it. But the rest of us aren't like that."

"You're strong too!" said Cass angrily.

"No I'm not. Not really. My mother is gone, I'm a prisoner of the council, and I'll do what they want me to do. I'll marry who they want me to marry, because if I don't, they'll kill my mother and then they'll kill me. I don't have a choice." Elaine said quietly.

"That's not good enough! Create another choice!" shouted Cass.

"How am I supposed to do that Cass? How?" Elaine yelled back.

Cass was silent.

"I'm sorry Cass. You're right that it isn't much of a choice, but I don't know what else I can do." said Elaine softly.

"I'm sorry too." Cass replied. "I don't know what to do either." She paused. "And that makes me so mad."

Bianca spoke for the first time since the argument broke out. "Well you know what I always say. Don't get mad," she smiled a sly, grim sort of smile. "Get even. And that is one thing I do know how to do."


End file.
